fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 47
|trsname=Phantom Lord |engname=Phantom Lord |jreldate= |relepisode=Episode 21 }} Phantom Lord is 47th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Team Natsu arrives back at the guild, only to find that it has been destroyed by Phantom Lord. While Natsu and Erza are angry that they're not retaliating, Mirajane states that the Magic Council forbids inter-guild war. At the Phantom Lord guild, however, the Mage who destroyed the guild, Gajeel Redfox, reveals that he had left Fairy Tail an "extra present". The next morning in Magnolia's park, Fairy Tail finds Shadow Gear's members, all defeated and chained to the tree, with the Phantom Lord mark burned onto their stomachs. Summary Team Natsu arrives to see that the guild has been torn apart by metal rods, surging out of the center. Mirajane meets with them and discloses it was Phantom Lord that did it. She directs them to the basement, which was once the storage room. The Guild Master, Makarov, casually welcomes them back and "punishes" them with a simple slap for going on an S-Class job without his permission. Natsu and Erza ask Makarov why nothing is being done about the attack, but Makarov brushes their words off. Mirajane says the attack happened in the middle of the night, so no one was hurt. Makarov uses this fact to make Phantom Lord look cowardly, drunkenly telling them once again that they shouldn't worry about the rival guild. Natsu argues, but Makarov doesn't take him seriously and leaves to use the restroom. Mirajane confesses the real reason why they aren't counterattacking is that it's utterly forbidden by the Magic Council, much to Team Natsu's displeasure. Later, Lucy returns home only to find the entire team in her house. They say that in this time of war, it’s best to stay together, as advised by Mirajane, and they each individually give their own reasons why they came to her house. Lucy reluctantly yields to their presence. They discuss Phantom Lord's attack as well as Makarov and his fearlessness, Gray revealing that he is one of the Ten Wizard Saints, the ten strongest Mages throughout Fiore, their position decided by the chairman of the Magic Council. Happy pipes up that Jose Porla, the Phantom Lord Guild Master, is one of the Wizard Saints as well, and Erza mentally comments that Siegrain was one too. Erza tells them that Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord had about equal strength, but that Phantom Lord had several noteworthy powerful members; their Guild Master, Jose, an elite team of S-Class Mages known as the Element 4, and their very own Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox. In the Phantom Lord's guild hall, Gajeel is eating iron when he is interrupted by another member of Phantom Lord congratulating him on his successful attack on Fairy Tail, whom he proceeds to punch away, stating that he doesn't like to be interrupted while eating, adding that they are the stronger guild anyway. Jose comes and congratulates Gajeel on his work. He says that the “trash” wouldn't react from just that, so he left an extra present. Jose is delighted, but reminds him to keep “that person” alive. The next morning, back at the Magnolia park, Fairy Tail finds Shadow Gear's members chained to a tree, badly injured and their stomachs burned with the Phantom Lord mark. Upon his arrival, Makarov is beyond furious and declares war on Phantom Lord. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Declaration of War (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * ** *** |Za Naito}} * ** Spells used * Abilities used *None Navigation